Teens und Panzer
by Emperor.Shadow
Summary: When the U.S. sends another school ship to sail the West Pacific, all the other schools though nothing of it. But this one has both boys and girls! Now the other schools are interested. Immerse yourself into the story of Transcendence academy, many hardships lie in wait. falling in love, oranges, and Ryan. Will they make it to victory? or will they fall to their knees.


(Authors note) I am so sorry for not updating this story. I lost motivation plus I had my senior year come up. Now though I can continue to update the story and add new chapters. I redid this chapter to make my character more believable and also did some minor edits. Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon.

Teen's und Panzer

Authors:

Austin Suominen

Antonio Bañuelos

Chapter 1

I felt something hitting me as I was dreaming. The contents of my dream will stay private, and I'll give them an R rating. I felt something hit me again this time it hit me in the head. I woke up to find my vice commander throwing pebbles at me, nonchalantly sitting on the barrel of the panzer I was asleep in.

"Ugh" I moaned waking up from at least a two hour nap. As my eyes barely open I see a rock about the size of my fist coming at my head. Being the sleepy ninja I was, I didn't react to it in time and it hit me dead on in the forehead. It took me a second to feel the pain, and then another ten seconds to actually feel the pain. "Antonio what the fuck?!" I shouted at him groggily.

Antonio was my vice commander, and right now being an ass. He was of German descent and was about three inches shorter than me, he had brownish black hair cut short, and he has blue eyes. During high school he was on the cross country team so he's a better runner but I'm more physically fit and I'm a better swimmer. Back on land he was my commander, but when we arrived to the ship we agreed that I would command the tankery team. He took welding and wood working classes as well as college level history classes. If you wanted to know anything about any war in history, he's you're guy. Back on his land during his free time he would always go to a shooting range with his family. He brought with him three of his guns and displays them in his dorm. Those guns are his Kar98k, Mosin Nagant and his Walther p38. He treasures them and rarely lets anyone touch them. Now whether he brought ammo for them is a different story. He likes to read and be alone unless he wants something or I need to talk to him. He loves to read books about war fictional or non-fictional, but his favorite type of war books are memoirs from WWII. For his entire life he's known both German and English, which he uses the German a lot when angry or threatening someone.

I'm 6'3" and I have brown hair always cut short, we're both 18 and 4th years, I'm full blooded native American but my skin color was not as dark as most of my families. My eyes are green but I wear contacts to make them look purple. Over the years of constant gaming and watching TV I have to wear glasses otherwise I'm blind as a bat. When I was five I began taking swimming classes and continued to swim until my 3rd year in high school. And when I was seven I took Tae kwon do class and at eleven I took boxing classes. During one of my boxing matches I took a heavy hit to the face which left a scar going across my lips onto my right cheek. I'm a certified life guard and during my time in high school I took electronics classes learning how to wire and create circuit boards among many other things. While taking them I also took 3D design classes. During my first year of high school I earned my driver's license, and then during my second year I managed to find a beat up 2012 Ford Raptor. Thanks to my grandfather and an Auto shop down the street from where I used to live we got back in top shape. And finally I wanted to learn a different language so naturally I chose to learn Western Apache. So now I'm bi-lingual with English and Western Apache. When on duty we both wore a German WWII SS uniform, his was black with a service cap and white gloves, and mine was also black with a service cap and white gloves. Finally we're both from Wichita Kansas, and we showed great leadership and team working skills in our JROTC class so we were nominated and chosen to represent the ship.

The ships name is the USS Kansas and the school is called Transcendence academy. It is one of many school ships that sails the west pacific. This was her maiden voyage and she sailed like a dream. Sometimes Antonio and I have to remind ourselves that we're not the captains of her. She's 7800m long, 800m wide and 700m high, not the biggest of the other school ships, but not the smallest either. She can reach a speed of about 695 knots or 1288km/h. She's truly a beauty of American engineering.

"Bout time you woke up oh great commander, wipe your face you're bleeding" Antonio says.

"Because you threw a freakin rock at me!" I exclaimed climbing out of the turret hatch.

"It wasn't a rock, it was a pebble." He retorted.

I picked the rock up off of the turret, and showed it to him. "This is a rock!" I said as I picked up one of the pebbles he threw at me. "And this is a pebble!"

"Oh boo hoo get over it! Time to debrief the new recruits." Antonio replied.

"Do I really need to?!" I whined with a sarcastic tone

"You became commander for a reason, we are about to scrimmage so at least tell them how to shoot and drive." He replied with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Fine." I chuckled

I hopped off the tank which was a Panzer IV. We walked out to the open area where the cadets were talking and not paying attention.

"FALL IN!" I shouted and they soon did. "Alright today is our first day, y'all gunna learn how to drive a tank!"

-Transition-

Antonio and I looked out from the observation deck and saw that the panzer squad which consisted of the Panzer IV I slept in, a Russian T-34/85, and a Porsche tiger. They were slowly moving in a V formation through the forest of the northern terrain with the Panzer IV in front, the T-34/85 on the left, and the (P) tiger on the right.

"What are the northern terrains features and conditions right now?" I asked Antonio standing at the position of parade rest not taking my eyes off the battle field.

"85 degrees Fahrenheit, high humidity, and a forest." He replied without taking his eyes off the field either.

They had gotten flanked by the Stug squad which consisted of a Stug IV and two Stug III's. The lead tank was the Stug IV which shot at the T-34/85's left fuel tank, which disabled the tank immediately. The (P) tiger started to turn its turret but had its treads destroyed and then its turret traverse was damaged. The turret couldn't turn anymore and then the Stugs shot simultaneously at the side of the tank and disabled it. The Panzer IV had turned its frontal armor at them but was too late. The Stug IV had loaded a HE (high explosive) shell and shot at the turret damaging it then the two Stug III's came from the side and took it out.

"Well then..." I exhaled disappointedly. "I think I'll take that squad and fix them up."

"Ok" he replied.

"The Stug squad commander doesn't know that they need to snipe, does he?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

At that moment the tiger squad which consisted of all tigers, was ambushed by the Stug squad.

"Looks like they've already lost a tank" I said.

"The left tiger has 2 shots left and 10 seconds till they're done." He said.

"We'll see" I replied.

"Called It" Antonio said with a smirk "seems they only have they're flag tank left, and no commander correct?"

"One cadet short, why?" I replied.

"They won't last 5 more minutes, with permission I will take charge of tiger squadron." He stated.

"I have no objection"

"Then I will be taking my leave."

"What? How come?" I said looking back with a puzzled looks.

"I already know the outcome, besides I've seen what I have to."

"Very well leave me like that why don't you" I said while laughing

"Shut up." he replied seeming very annoyed,

"I just easily annoy you, don't I?" I said. As he exits the tower.

The battle continued with the battered tiger retreating and firing with two Stug III's in pursuit. The Stug IV stayed behind, under a tree on a hill top. As this "attack" was ongoing. The heavy squad then ambushed the tiger and a Stug taking them both out and the other Stug's track. The heavy squad consisted of two Jagdtigers and a Hellcat. As the Hellcat moves in for the kill, its barrel was struck by a shell from the somewhat hidden Stug IV which was moving to a new hilltop. The damaged Stug was trying to turn but couldn't to get a shot on the distracted Hellcat and was shot simultaneously by the Jagdtigers. All three begin to advance on the hill top where the Stug IV had previously been. Advancing to the base of the hill a shot hits the hatch of the right Jagdtiger disabling it immediately. With their turrets pointed up now the Stug retreats down the other side of the hill as the Hellcat and its comrade come over the hill the Stug fires hitting the Jagdtigers bottom armor knocking it out almost instantly. The Hellcat advances down the hill now faster due to the steep decline firing repeatedly at the Stug which was attempting to retreat into the dense woods. Suddenly out of nowhere Sherman squad which consists of a M4 Sherman, a M4A3E2 Sherman Jumbo, and a Sherman Firefly, drive out from the woods firing simultaneously at the Stug piercing its armor disabling the Stug, the Hellcat manages to shoot the antennae off the M4.

Wow, that shooter is either really good or really crappy… either way that won't take out a tank. I thought to myself. Mental note put the shooters through accuracy training.

The Sherman's fired simultaneously at the Hellcat taking out both tracks. Now stranded the Hellcat attempts to adjust its turret but is encircled, the Sherman's drive clockwise firing one after another eventually taking out the Hellcat. The victors were Sherman squad.

Ahhhh, American engineering at its finest. I thought. But it's not always the tank that wins the battle, it's the commander. Yet the commander has a lot to learn still.

-Transition-

I exited the tower and got into kubelwagon and drove towards the hangar. Once I get back I walk through the hangar door, and as I walk in I see Antonio leaning against a wall reading a book. As I keep walking he follows me without taking his eyes off the pages. Antonio being himself.

"The winner was…" I started to say.

"Sherman squad?" he cut me off, Jerk.

"Yes… how did you…" I tried to say.

"It was obvious; they were just waiting for the enemy numbers to die down, most likely in the forest." Again cutting me off and still reading.

Okay I gotta admit I'm a bit shocked at his foresight. "Anyway, who is…"

"Neria, cadet sergeant Alex Neria…" he replied cutting me off yet again.

"He was the leader of…" I tried one more time.

"The Sherman's? Yes"

"STOP! For the love of god STOP!" I shouted angrily and annoyed.

"My apologies, but I believe we can both agree upon his future." He said without with a slight grin.

"I believe so." I replied "Is all the paper work ready?"

"Yup." He replied with a bit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh, I just read about how this Russian blew up a few people with a grenade." He said with a giggle.

"Well then, let's continue on shall we?"

After a bit of walking through the hanger we made it to the bay area where all the cadets are lined up into a mass formation. While Antonio was looking at the cadets I looked over to the automotive club which was now repairing the tanks. I smiled; I love the smell of oil, grease, and hard works. Those scents appeal to me, and hard work is something I used to back in JROTC. I looked back to see the cadets standing at attention, again I smiled. I also love when things go the way I want them to.

"Well Suominen, shall we start?" Antonio asked.

"We shall" I replied.

"Will the following cadets come forward, Cadet Alex Neria, Cadet Jorge Tapia, and Cadet Quentin Diveley." Antonio said.

Alex Neria was a tall cadet with black hair that came down to his jaw line. He has black eyes. He wasn't as tall as me but still tall. He was very thin and slender. He had a stone cold expression on his face; his military bearing was exceptionally good. I knew he would do great things in the future, but here right now he's nothing to me. According to his records he was a 1st year and 15, he's Caucasian, and he came from Wichita as well as Jorge and Quentin. Damn, lots of Wichitans. Jorge is Mexican. He is short but athletic. He has short black spiky hair and brown eyes. He had a smile on his face and he seemed very cheerful. Joy just what I need a funny guy. He also had a somewhat squeaky voice. He is one of those people that get on my nerves. He is also 15 and a 1st year. Quentin Diveley was also tall yet not as tall as me, that's good. So far I'm the tallest on the ship. Yes people must look up to me, quite literally. I don't like it when my subordinates are taller than me. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. His breath smelled of alcohol. Great just what I need a drunky. He has a smirk on his face; I already don't like this guy. He was 16 and a 1st year. He was full blooded Irish, and he spoke with an Irish accent

"Hello all cadets, I am your vice commander cadet lieutenant colonel Antonio Bañuelos and this hear is you're…" he said. But being cut off by me.

"Please let me." I said. "I am cadet colonel Austin Suominen. Your commander and you will address me by my last name Suominen and if you can't pronounce it ask me and I'll tell you once. After that you better hope to get it right! Do you understand me?!" I asked with a thunderous hmpf in my voice, I love commanding.

"YES SIR!" they all replied.

"Good, now then Antonio has a few words to say."

"Thank you sir" he replied. "On behalf of the commanding staff and the Panzer corps we here by promote cadet Neria from sergeant to major, (reading off of clipboard) cadet Tapia and Diveley to Captain. You three are now in charge of your own squadrons, 3 squads, 3 tanks, and 15 or more cadets; they are now your responsibility. You are also responsible for squad names, squad members, and they're ranks."

"Along with ranks we have assigned you all your Panzers. Tapia will be in charge of the Stug squad, his lead tank will be the Stug IV. Diveley will control the hellcat with two Jagdtigers. Neria will command Sherman squad. Bañuelos will take charge of tiger squad. And yours truly will take charge of the Panzer IV, T-34/85, and (P) tiger."

"Who will be in your T-34/85 and (P) tiger and Panzer IV sir?" a random cadet asked.

"Well that's a damn good question! The Automotive club will be riding in the T-34/85." I replied. I pointed over towards the sound of welding and the chief pulls up her face shield, smiles, puts her face shield down, and goes back to welding. Her name was Piper, she was from Louisiana, but she didn't list what part. She had brown hair that was always in a ponytail which went down to her lower back, her eyes were a navy blue color, her skin was tan from working in the sun all day I suppose, she wore rectangle shaped glasses and from her left cheekbone across her nose and to her right cheek bone she had freckles. She was just a bit shorter than me and she had that tomboy attitude that I liked, in other words she is my weakness, and NO I'm not that perverted. She is a 4th year as well. She always has a good attitude and helped bring her team's spirit up and a few times mine. Sorry got off track their a bit, time to return to reality "anyone else?"

"Finally cadet Neria is being given the position of assistant commander 1st class, he is now the third in command an~d you're superior." Antonio stated.

"WHAT WHY?!" a cadet named Ryan shouted.

Antonio and I both shot him the death look which we used to give cadets back on land when they didn't listen to me or him.

"Because he has shown great prowess in the field of battle." Antonio said sounding like he wanted to kill somebody.

"That's enough" I whispered cutting him off. "Let me say a few more things real quick. Ok listen up; just because we said these three are squad leaders don't think you don't need to be responsible for yourself or your teammates. And also I don't need any lone wolves in this company," (it's too late for Antonio he's already one.) I mumbled under my breath. "You're all one team, you watch out for each other. Antonio, finish it up."

"Yes sir, the results of today's scrimmage is, in third place Stug squad, in second place the Jagdtiger and Hellcat squad, and the winner is Sherman squad. Cadets sound off!

"HOOAH!"

"Congratulations to the winners" Antonio continued "and as a reward the squad leaders of each Sherman will come as an entourage for the commander and I to discuss the terms and conditions for our battle against Saunders in exactly one month."

"Everyone, prepare yourselves mentally and physically! We will be entering a battle against a trained enemy. And this is isn't a suggestion; it's an order. Also since this is a school ship I want to see good grades, if you have a C or below you won't be able to compete, and I also want to see discipline! Bañuelos dismiss."

He nods his head and shouts "PANZER CORPS DISMISSED!"

All the cadets come to attention, salute and fallout to go on with their otherwise normal lives. Antonio and I turn around and start walking back to the hangar. Once we get back inside I jump up onto a tank skeleton.

"This is going to be a lot work." I sighed.

"What? Commanding if so just let me do the talking. "He replied sounding helpful.

"Um that's gunna have to be a negative. We agreed to me becoming commander, and I'm not complaining I'm just saying its gunna be a lot of work because they may not listen. If they don't I'll make them."

"Well remember you won't hear this from me again but I know you can do it, just don't fuck it up and you'll be fine." He said keeping his helpful tone.

"Thanks, and don't worry I won't. This time there isn't instructors to put a leash on us; this is going to be fun!" I cheerfully replied.

"Thank god, I hated that." Our conversation continued on for about fifteen minutes when we heard.

"COMMANDER" Tapia shouting as he comes in with a worried expression.

"What?" I said in the most monotone boring way I could.

"What's going on?" Antonio asked.

"Sherman squad and heavy squad have erupted into a fight in the mess hall, they won't listen to authority." He replied sounding very flustered.

"Dammit why the hell would they fight?! It isn't even past the first day! Let's go Bañuelos" I said hastily, looks like I might have to knock some heads. We looked at each other with concern and we sigh deeply, "Let's go"

-Transition-

As soon as we ran into the cafeteria a chair hit the wall right beside us.

"That was total bull crap you only beat us by luck!" Rodriguez, the Jagdtiger shooter shouted.

"You're only mad because you and your lackeys have no skill!" M4 Loader Chuck boasted.

As fists were being thrown a loud bang erupted and restored order. Antonio had shot a round from his Walther p38. As Tapia was holding his ears and trying to pick up a cadet at the same time I demanded "Where the hell are your active squad leaders?!"

"SIR! They are at the S4 ordering supplies for the units." Ryan sounded off.

"Who did they leave in charge?" I asked. They all look towards the two idiots fighting. "Bañuelos, take care of them!"

"Certainly sir!" he said with a half menacing half aggravated look. As Antonio marched the two back to the barracks yelling at them in German and it was quite funny. I ordered the cadets to return to their previous orders.

"Ugh what am I going to do, last thing I need is uneasiness between the cadets." I sighed.

"With all due respect sir maybe we should have a team building event before the big match?" Tapia asked.

"Hmmmm?" I hummed with a sad tone "not a bad idea I'll bring it up with the squad leaders" I grinned, if we come to an agreement this is gunna be fun. I sent out a text to Diveley, Neria, and Antonio telling them to meet me at the lounge. I began to leave the cafeteria but before I reached the doors I stopped and looked at the chair that was lying on the ground, I stared and thought about all the fights I watched back at high school. I walked out and got into my Kubelwagon. As I was driving I could see some storm clouds in the distance. We haven't had a good storm in a few weeks, we need one too. I continued driving and passed the dorms building. My dorm was on the top floor; Antonio's was on the second floor. Later I have a date with my bed. I stopped and looked out at the horizon and the setting sun reflecting off the mirror like water looked absolutely amazing, I turned off the Kubelwagon and listened to the waves hit the ship, the sound was beautiful, I'm glad I was able to come to this ship. I pulled out my smartphone and took a picture, for some it's not a big deal but for me Mother Nature is just beautiful and what humanity has done with global warming just makes me cringe. I want to change that but for now I have to contribute sadly. I watched the sun set for another 5 minutes then I thought of what the team building event could be. A three day camping trip on one of the Hawaiian Islands. I called some contacts I have on the island of Kauai, and after thirty minutes of meticulous planning I got a place to practice with, hopefully while I'm there I get to go watch a surfing competition and I think Bethany Hamilton is in this one. I sent the details to Antonio and then proceeded to get back into my vehicle, and drive toward the tankery area. Once I arrived I saw other vehicles there and I assume those are the squad leaders. I walked out of my vehicle and proceeded over to the doors. I took a deep breath and walked in, as I did I saw three people stand up and stand at the position of attention. Those three were Diveley, Tapia, and Neria; I didn't see Antonio anywhere though.

"At ease" I said. And with that they sat down. The lounge room was about the size of a master bedroom, there were two black couches, a lazy boy recliner that I will claim, and a white table in the center. There was also a path to a bathroom, a refrigerator, a microwave which sat on a limestone counter which also held a toaster, a coffee maker, and some other cooking utensils. The room also had a clock, two windows, a few desks with computers on them, and two paintings. One was a picture of the ship, which was on the wall which was connected to the bathroom, and the other one depicted the ship sailing on the sea with an orange setting sun in the distance, this one hung on the opposite wall with the counter below. The walls are a beige color and the room smelled of cinnamon. One of the couches could fold out into a bed; I'll have to remember that. Quentin was sitting in the Lazy boy; nope I can't have that so I said "Move, now."

"Why? I was here first?" he replied looking like he wanted to annoy me, it was working.

"I don't care, move!" I countered angrily, I moved my eyes and I could see Tapia trying not to look and Neria was staring.

"No." he pouted. "I'm QUENTIN DIVELEY, I'm special and I don't have to move." He yelled sarcastically.

"Listen here you drunk piece of crap I don't care who you are, I didn't come to this ship just so I could have some cadet not listen to command! Now here's what your gunna do, you're going to get up, walk over towards Tapia and you're going to sit next to him. Do you understand me?" I spoke nothing but truth. He stared me right in the eyes, when it comes to actions like this I never lose. He finally looked away after thirty seconds and got up and went over to Tapia and sat down. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"You know you didn't have to move." I said with a big grin. "I was just being an ass!"

"Oh shove of dick" He retorted with a slight smirk.

"Okay, so with that out of the way does anybody know where Antonio is?" I asked sitting down into the lazy boy. They all look around, he seems to have vanished.

"He seems to have left us a note." Tapia said handing me the note.

I opened the note and I said "it says…" I'm pretty sure I had a lame expression on because the others were looking at me funny, "it says, carry on"

"Does he do this very often?" Diveley asked putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on the couch. Before I could answer Neria cut me off.

"Any who, let's get on with this meeting" he said as I shot him a look, I will not have this cutting me off crap.

"Right…" I sighed. "I've taken it upon myself to orchestrate a three day camping trip on one of the Hawaiian Islands." The reactions were mixed surprisingly.

"WHY THE HELL would we do that for, it's a waste of time." Diveley stated.

"Although I have separate thoughts it's not a good idea, we need to train and establish discipline." Alex said sounding annoyed.

"Don't worry we will, the camp will establish team work." I replied

"And the training?" Alex asked. Almost on cue Tapia's cellphone makes a chime sound.

"Eh? One minute… oh" he said with a face of surprise. "It's from Antonio... it says "leave the training to me…" We all stare at each other almost feeling the sinisterly intent behind the message.

"Sooo anyway, we all together on the camping?" I asked trying to regain my sanity; my mind likes to wander…

"I suppose, it does cover all the necessities anyway." Alex replied.

"Aw what the hell sure, why not." Diveley also replied.

"I thought it was a good idea from the beginning." Tapia said smiling. He may get on my nerves but I can see a friend ship starting between us.

"Good, and Bañuelos is in on it as well, let's get to work." I said. "DISMISS!" we all stood up, they saluted and then we started walking. As I got outside the dark blanket almost covered the orange sky. The street lamps were just turning on. Diveley was already down the street in his car, Neria was just getting in his, and Tapia was talking to someone on his phone. I went over to my Kubelwagon and got in. I started off back to the tankery area. As I pulled into the hangar night had set in, it was 9:30pm. I got out and saw that the Automotives club was still working on the tanks. I walked over to say hi to Piper. "Hey Piper."

"Oh hey!" She said sounding surprised, "I didn't see you there."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I chuckled. "So how are you?"

"Oh you know, sweaty, tired, and having fun, you?" she replied.

"The usual, dealing with a drunky, planning a camping trip, and driving a WWII German car." I said.

"Wait did you say dealing with a drunky?" she asked while looking confused.

"Yea, Quentin. So how has this year been for you?" I asked

"Pretty good, the club is fun and I'm glad I can be on the tankery team. But repairing the tanks is the best, we get to learn about the tanks more and more, my favorite tank so far is the French B1 heavy tank. What's yours?" She asked.

"Ah the B1, it's a good tank, I like the Panzer IV. If we had a B1 I'd put you in it but the only schools that have it are Magniot, and Oarai." I replied. "Also, I'm going to want you be the T-34/85 commander."

"Really? Thanks! Don't worry I'll take care of it. But what about the Porsche tiger it's going to need more work than any other tank, won't it? She asked.

"Ah about that, I'm going to need you and your club to modify it. The main issue it has is the engines, so when you get a chance your gunna need to change them. How hard will that be?" I replied.

"Hmm not too hard, it should only take about 15 hours, at the most." She replied.

"Ok, so how much longer on the other tanks." I asked, hopefully not too long.

"Um… well if we work nonstop, probably by tomorrow morning, why?" she asked with a curious tone.

"Because of the camping trip that will happen soon." I replied

"Oh, yea they should be done by then, and we will get to work on the Porsche tiger as soon as we can." She said.

"Ok thank you, well I'll let you finish." I said.

"Ok bye, I hope we can talk again soon." She said smiling.

"Don't worry we will." And with that I turned around and walked out to the parking lot and got into my civilian vehicle which was my Ford raptor. When I turned it on the clock read 10:30 pm I drove off towards my dorm. As I was driving it started to rain, and then the thunder came. I hope we get a lot of rain. When I made it back to the building it was pouring down so I grabbed my umbrella from my glove compartment and opened it once I got outside and I ran into the building. Once inside I closed the umbrella and walked up five flights of stairs. I finally made it to my dorm and walked inside. My dorm was white with four rooms. There was a bathroom, a kitchen, a bedroom and a closet, and a living room. In the bedroom I had a queen size bed with a small dresser, a nightstand, a computer, and a few posters. The bedroom was connected to the bathroom and the living room. In the living room I had a 47" screen T.V, a couch, a lamp, and an Xbox one. The kitchen and the bathroom were set up in a normal fashion. I took off my uniform and took a shower. After the shower I went straight to bed, it's been a long day; before I fell asleep I looked at the clock which read 11:30 pm.

The next day was cloudy. I had three messages on my phone, and I woke up at 11:01 am. The first one was from Piper, which was sent at 8:05 am, it said "Good morning, we've finished the tanks. Also when you get a chance call me, I want to talk." I made a mental note to call her later, I discarded that one and checked the next which was from Antonio, this one was sent at 9:00 am, and it said "I have all the training gear ready, also the captain wants to talk to you about the training." Good, but I don't know what else the captain needs to know. I discarded that one and checked the final one, it was from Alex. It was sent at 10:02 am, it said "All the cadets are lined up at the tankery area, where are you? You need to debrief them on the trip." Crap, I need to get there. I texted him back saying "I'll be there around 12:45 pm or earlier." I got out of bed, took a shower, made and ate breakfast, got my uniform on, and ran outside. By time I got into my truck the clock said 12:03 pm. I sped off towards the bridge of the ship. I was about 10 blocks away when it started to rain again. It immediately started to pour. I got to the bridge in five minutes. I pulled out my umbrella and ran in. Once inside I was greeted by two officers, for some reason they stood at the position of attention. Then I remembered I was the rank of colonel. So I told them at ease and they carried on with their duties. I walked up the left stair case, and when I got up there I saw the captain Adam Jones standing with his legs shoulder width and his hands behind his back. There was a crew member at each station, none looked up at me, and good they need to worry about running the ship. The captain looked back at me but with a concerned look.

"Hello, Suominen."

"Captain."

"Bañuelos told me that you planned a training camp on Kauai. Am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes, a three day camping trip on Kauai, maybe stay another day to watch a surfing competition. Is this an issue?" I asked sounding worried.

"Well yes and no. The staying for four days is fine I have no issue, we have no planned courses, but the storm that we got was a break off from a category 2 hurricane which is in our path." He stated.

"This ship is 7800m long and 800m wide. I'm pretty sure a hurricane won't sink it." I replied annoyed.

"That's not what I'm worried about, it's the damage. What about all property damage?" He raised his voice.

"This ship has a floor right under the top that was built for this situation, start getting the citizens there." I had suggested.

"Very well. Gilligan, get the storm team together and get this operation underway, now!" He ordered. "I hope this training camp is worth it."

"It will be, don't worry. Thank you." I said and I walked out of the bridge, I went down the right stair case, and when I got down there I looked out a window and it was still raining. I walked out and into my truck, but before I started it I pulled out my phone and called Piper. Before she answered I looked at the clock which read 12:20 pm.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hi!" I replied.

"Oh hi, so how are you?"

"Good, what about you?"

"Good we started replacing the engines of the Porsche tiger about three hours ago, gives another twelve and It'll be finished."

"Ah very good thank you, keep working. And if any other leader gives you crap let them know that I told you to do that." I told her.

"Ok, I will. Well I better get back to working so I'll talk to you later."

"Ok talk to you later." I said and then I turned on my truck and started driving toward to tankery area. While I was driving there were a lot of people being moved below deck. I got to the area by 12:30 pm, of course I'm early. I walked out and went to where the cadets are standing, I sighed time to debrief them.

-Transition-

It had been a day since we passed the storm; it wasn't as bad as we thought it would be. I had just arrived at the Tankery area where all the cadets were formed up; each was wearing a forest colored BDU (battle dress uniform) and had a duffel bag full of the necessities and nothing else. Some faces were exited, others were scared, but they all looked very tired. I can relate with them, I'm just as tired if not more, better to not show it though.

"Status" I asked Neria.

"All present and accounted for, except for Bañuelos." Without looking he hands me a note from his waist pocket.

"Carry on." I said reading off the note. "Is that his new catch phrase or something?"

"I don't know, but judging by the words he must already be at the camp site." He replied.

"ALL MOTOR SQUADS READY TO MOVE OUT SIR!" Tapia and Diveley shouted at the same time. We had a transport ship ready to take us to shore. All the cadets were loaded onto their designated vehicles which were a mix of . 251's and M3 Half-track's. Which were driven by their second in commands, while Neria drove a Kubelwagon with Diveley, Tapia, and I.

"Do we have all the supplies correct?" Neria asked before we boarded the transport ship.

"Bañuelos said he would take care of it." I replied.

"ALRIGHTY then were off!" Diveley blurted out, dammit. It took no less than an hour to reach the designated area.

"Alright fall out the platoons." I ordered.

"Yes sir! The three replied. As the squad leaders were loading off the cadets I was greeted by Bañuelos.

"There's the phantom." I said

"I was only AWOL because I was busy grabbing gear." He replied

"About that, what gear did you get?" I asked.

"Oh the usual, canteens, water, MRE's, first aid, howitzers, shelter, 400-500 shells, maps, compass, rifles, 100 rounds of ammo each, oh and a book." He said, wait did he say Howitzer?!

"What were the middle parts?" I asked

"First aid, and a compass?" acting all innocent.

"No, the live ammo and cannons."

"Oh, that's nothing; you said we were going to train them, so I grabbed the necessities."

"But where did you get the money?"

"I have my sources." Crossing his arms like I just insulted him or something. "Anyway let's get started."

"You're right."

"STAND AT EASE!" Diveley ordered.

"eh-hem, today is your first day of Transcendence academy camp, from today for the next three days you will descend to hell and back!" all of us higher ups grinned deviously while the cadets took a deep gulp of regret.

-Transition-

(splash splash splash) That was the sound of thirty bodies hitting the muddy earth. The cadets were taking part in a training course… it started to rain about 10 minutes ago, heavily. It was hard to tell rain from tears or from mud.

"LETS GO!" Diveley ordered. All the cadets stood up in their muddy BDU's soaked and filthy, they stood at attention in the rain. "Alright get to the mess and prepare for rifle training in ten minutes, that means be there at the rendezvous in ten minutes or else… GET MOVING!" The cadets scurried around to get their food at the mess hall and eat. Then a kubelwagon drives up splashing mud onto Diveley's already filthy boots.

"Get in we have to get to the next station." Neria said.

"Let's go we can't be late, that's just bad leadership," Tapia said as he poked his head between the two front seats. Diveley steps into the boxed shaped car and looks in the front to see me siting in the passenger seat.

"Commander" he said tipping his hat.

"Diveley" I said doing the same. "Any sighting of Bañuelos?"

"last I saw, he was at the rifle range on his…"

"Good then he should have it prepared." I replied.

"here have some, it's an MRE" Tapia said handing him a plastic package.

"Tank ya!" Diveley said.

"Is that a pun?" Neria asked.

"Maybe" Diveley replied

"Bravo, also we're here." Neria replied. We all walk out to see Bañuelos setting up the last of the targets.

"ANTONIO!" Tapia yells.

"Oh! Hey guys like the set up?" He asked.

"It looks quite impressive." Neria replied.

"Tank you" he said. We all just look at him with melancholy faces. "Heard that one huh?"

"Why yes, just a second ago actually." I replied.

"Anywho I'm going to grab the cadets." He said. He then gets on his motor cycle, revs up the engine, and drives off.

"Well anyone want to take some potshots?" I asked. After a few minutes and rounds a column of Half-tracks led by Bañuelos arrive. "Diveley, load them off the trucks, Neria distribute the ammo, Tapia Distribute rifles, and Bañuelos I want you to teach them marksmanship." 5-10 minutes pass by and all the cadets are outfitted with K-98 mausers except for shooters who have scopes, and 100 rounds of ammo.

"FIRST WAVE!" Antonio ordered. All cadets go to the prone position. "Spotters ready!" half of them get up and get out binoculars to spot their teammates. "FIRE WHEN READY!" All at once a loud crackle of rifle fire breaks through the air as lightning strikes.

-Transition-

Day 2 of 3, the day begins with the Antonio and I teaching the cadets standard drill, then breakfast, then a five mile drive out to the artillery course. Once there I fall out my squad to their designated howitzer station. The process is repeated.

"These are your new platoon leaders for today. Your platoon leaders will designate rank, and positions." I said.

"Today we will work on speed and accuracy." Antonio says as he steps up.

"Permission to speak sir?" Ryan raised his hand. "What do you mean speed sir they are immobile! SIR!"

"RELOADING speed!" He said with emphasis, "as in reducing the amount of time to load, communicate, lead and fire. Or would you rather pull the howitzers through the woods?" Antonio said obviously very agitated. All the cadets stare angrily at Ryan.

"No sir!" He said shrinking back down.

"First we will start with accuracy." Neria said as he stepped up, but also staring angrily at Ryan.

"Each group has 500 shells for 3 hours of practice." Tapia said as he jumped up.

"All canisters should be empty by 1:00 pm" Diveley stated. "Let's get to work!" Around 2 hours pass of constant firing that deafens the surrounding area and bombards a distant field. Eventually all trainees become well trained in the "art" of artillery, and become efficient enough some were boasting they could hit anything.

"They're (BOOM) becoming quite pompous (BOOM)" Diveley was shouting.

(BOOM) "WHAT?" Tapia shouted back.

"THEY are quite pompous" (BOOM)

"WHAT?" (BOOM)

"THEY ARE" (BOOM)

"WHAAAT?!" (BOOM)

"You're a" (BOOM)

"I heard you the" (BOOM) "time" Tapia yelled while grinning.

"You're quite right about that though Diveley." (BOOM) I yelled. Right after that a siren wails signaling the stop of firing. All cadets look up, some holding shells in the middle of an action. "Apparently you all think you can hit any target, correct?" They gave an approving mumble. "Well how about a moving target then." Some seem nervous but Ryan decided to speak for them all.

"We can hit anything!" Ryan sounded off.

"SHUT the hell up Ryan!" Neria said.

"At ease." I said. "Then it that case me and the senior officers has a fun idea. We will load ourselves into two tanks, the Panzer IV and a Sherman. If you can't stop us before we are on top of you then no dinner rations and a free 3 mile run!"

"What do we get if we win?" I heard a cadet ask.

"Good Question, Bañuelos?" I replied.

"We'll do whatever our squads request of us." He said, and after he said that there was excited chatter between the groups. "However, Neria will be in charge of your defense, so if you win his squad will order me around."

"Are ya in or nawt." Diveley said in a deep Irish accent. They reply with a loud HOOAH!

"Give us 30 minutes and we'll be set up by then, Hooah?" They again reply with a HOOAH!

-Transition-

"All right that'll be our tactic." Antonio said. He then proceeded to fire a flare into the air signaling the start of the battle.

"All right, keep radio silence or they will hear us, keep to the plan." I said, both tanks then advanced to the target 10 meters apart at 35 KPH, 3.5 miles from the artillery.

"We are in their effective area now" He said reading the map.

"Ok, I'll keep an eye out, how do you think the captains are doing?" I asked.

"With Tapia reading the map and Diveley driving the Sherman, they should be fine." He replied but not sounding to confident.

-Transition-

"Diveley, take a 30 degree right turn in 100 meters." Jorge said.

"Aw shut up I know what to do." Diveley replied.

"DIVELEY JUST LISTEN!" Jorge shouted.

"Don't make me turn this 70 ton slaughter machine around!" Diveley shouted. As the two continue to bicker the barrage started. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"TURN TURN TURN!" Jorge yelled.

-Transition-

"Yea I'm sure" I sighed with disbelief, just then the barrage started on us. "DIRECTIONS!?" I yelled.

"There's a hill range to the right 200 meters, fall back there and they'll provide cover, HURRY!" He yelled back.

"Holy crap they're better than we thought!" I replied turning the way we need to.

Antonio opens up the hatch and looks to the distance with some binoculars. "They must have spotters nearby."

"Do you think that they followed us?"

"I don't know but we need to find a new route." Antonio says as he surveys the map quickly.

"Where to?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road field thing.

"We are still a few miles out and they still have a lot of shells, Hmmmm, we need to get their spotters, listen up." I drove the panzer to its speed limit which was 40KPM, and I started zigzagging towards the trees 300 meters up ahead.

-Transition-

The two spotters are now conversing at the base of a rock formation on a group of hills.

"They are on the move! Radio it up!" Ryan said.

"Roger!" Cadet Simms says as he turns on the radio. "The panzer is moving to the eastern woods for cover!"

"We got em!" Ryan said but before the shot could go anywhere both cadets heard a ca chic! Both turn around to see Antonio holding a MP40.

"Checkmate" he said smiling and pointing the rifle at the radio. "Now turn it off."

"Hello? Report the location, hello? The radio operator asked. Cadet Simms turned off the radio slowly.

"Good" Antonio says throwing a rope at the two still smiling.

"Bañuelos!" I said as I got out of the Panzer which was now at the base of the rocks.

"Over here!" He replied. I ran toward his voice and as soon as I saw him I stopped, he had tied them to the tree.

"What is this?" I asked confused.

"Oh, you know so they don't radio in later." He replied sounding proud.

"This is so not right!" Ryan shouted.

"You couldn't gag them too?" I asked while chuckling.

"All is fair in love and war" he said with a smirk. "come on" as we started walking back toward the Panzer. I look back and laugh at the two, and then I take the lead. "All right your turn, what's our next trick?"

"Not much of a trick we just head straight at'em." I replied jumping over a rock and landing without a sound.

"Are you sure about this one?" He asked unsurely

"They would expect tricks, so brute force will throw them into disarray, besides if the plan works it won't even matter." I told him, a bit angry that he doesn't trust me.

"You better be right or else after we are done being slaves I will make your life a living hell." He scolded.

"Good, I like hell." I replied with a sarcastic tone.

-Transition-

Cadet Frost came up to report to Neria. "We've lost contact with our forward observer's sir." She said panicked.

"I see, Bañuelos must have found them, god bless their souls." Neria replied.

"What now sir?" Frost asked.

"Lower the guns, if I know them correctly they will either flank or come straight at us. I put my money on the latter.

"Yes sir!" she replied.

What's their next move? Alex thought to himself.

A random cadet came up and reported "Enemy to the south!"

"What?" Alex asked.

"It's the Kampfwagon!" the cadet said.

"Grab the guns! Fire downhill hurry!" The panzer came sooner than expected. He thought to himself

-Transition-

"You're crazy! You know that right?!" Antonio shouted at me.

"Just hold on!" I shouted back as I turn at a sharp angle to avoid some shells. "We just have to get to the path and we're safe!

"You better hope your right!" he said as he held on to his cap due to a bump in the road.

"Focus on where they will be!" Neria shouted to his cadets "Shoot the tracks!" All of the sudden a shell hits the tracks and destroys them.

"AH DAMMIT, WE WERE ALMOST THERE! COME ON! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as punched the console.

"Come out both you!" We heard Alex's voice on a loud speaker. So we come out and put our hands up.

"What going to gloat?" Antonio asked.

"What was that you said to our spotters? Checkmate was it?" All of the sudden we all heard a loud BOOM! We looked towards the noise to see the Sherman atop a hill overlooking a Howitzer. Quentin and Jorge come out of the tank.

"OY!" Diveley shouted smiling.

"Checkmate!" Tapia said while laughing. As the yellow sun turned orange Antonio and I lowered our hands and smiled at the two upon the hill, meanwhile other cadets throw their caps on the ground and complain, Alex on the other hand does not seem to mind his loss.

"Seems like we're in good hands." He said

-Transition-

Day three, after no food for the cadets and a midnight run, the cadets were exhausted and slightly regretful, they received a nice surprise however.

"Excuse me my fellow cadets, due to our loss to the officers" He said as a tear rolls down his cheeks, all the cadets are wondering what's wrong.

"WE"RE HAVING A FUN DAY!" Tapia comes out from nowhere.

"Dammit, you ruined the surprise." Alex said apparently fine. The day consisted of a picnic, then a hike, then some free time. They were loaded onto the boat to go back to Transcendence.

"Alright for the next two days, there will be no practice." I told them. "Bañuelos, Neria, and I have something to take care of tomorrow so; we won't be back for the next two days."

"We do?" they both asked sounding surprised.

"We do." I replied "Diveley make sure they get back to Transcendence ok, ok?"

"Yes sir!" He replied and with that the ship departed.

"All right guys get into the Kubelwagon were going to watch a surfing competition." I told them.

"What the,, Why?" Antonio asked.

"To see girls in swim suits surf of course, and Bethany Hamilton might be in it." I replied it was a 12 hour drive to the beach. Once we got there we camped out in the woods a bit behind. The next day we slept in somehow, and when we woke up there was only one more heat. "Damn! Hurry" I shouted as we ran to the beach. And as soon as we got there I saw Bethany Hamilton surfing. After she had a flawless run the next person came up and fell into the water. After 10 minutes, they announced the winners, in third place was Ashley Kale, in second was Mary Liz, and in first was Bethany Hamilton. She had received her trophy and was walking back to her spot on the beach to pack up and go home. The paparazzi was hounding around her. "Guys, I want a picture. Wait here for me." I adjusted my uniform and I walked over, I had to push my way through the paparazzi though. I finally made it to the center where she was. "Excuse me, can I get a picture?" I asked putting my commander voice away.

"Sure!" she replied smiling. I took out my smartphone and had one of the news people take a picture; they gave me a dirty look. After the picture I said "Thank you for your time and good job out there today."

"No problem and thank you." She said, and with that I pushed my way through the crowd again, this time I knocked someone over.

"Okay let's go." I told Alex and Antonio.

"Really Suominen?" Alex asked.

"Yes really" I replied smiling. We got into the kubelwagon and drove back to the beach where a boat was waiting for us. We loaded on and were on our way to Transcendence.

-Transition-

Antonio, Alex and I are walking down a hall way. As we were walking Antonio yawns.

"Are you really that tired?" I asked him.

"The Automotives club needed my help last night, I was up till four." He replied, really I stay up till four every day I have off, and I'm not tired like that.

"Keep your composure here." Alex said, as if he needs to tell me. We stopped at a set of two doors; I take a deep breath and enter.

"Hello there, I am the commander and these are my vices, we are from Transcendence academy." I say.

"Hey! Welcome to Saunders" She said with a grin.


End file.
